Alternate Reality
by Brittsis
Summary: Joker was just trying to save the Normandy and escape the red beam. He begged as he milked the engines for everything they were worth, but it wasn't enough. The Normandy crashed and now they are stranded. More description inside. Rated M, just in case. FemShep/Liara
1. Chapter 1

a/n: My roommate and I were discussing possible explanations about what happens with the crew before the EC came out. We both felt that this was entirely possible and could prove an interesting twist. There was a scene that while talking with EDI she questions the possibilities of alternate realities and how one could move between them. My roommate and I felt that there had to be a reason EDI would question such a thing. So… our theory was that while Joker was trying to escape the blast, he jumped into an alternate reality. In this reality the Reapers never existed but other foes did. This is a story we plotted that could happen if our theory had been correct. I am using the good-bye scene from the EC but that's it.

Also, I am still working on Rae Shepard's story. This is not connected to it in anyway. Alarice Shepard, Spacer, War Hero, Paragon, Infiltrator.

Enjoy

-brittsis

* * *

They climbed out of the vehicle and cursed at the scene before them. Harbinger had landed and started blasting at anyone that ventured to close. Reaper forces swarmed the area, picking off the ones that Harbinger missed. The chances of success were slim but they had no other choice. Alarice took a few minutes to empty her snipers clip. She took out a few of the Reaper forces, saving some of the Alliance forces. Once the weapon was empty, Alarice placed the black widow aside. It would only slow her down during the final run.

"This is it Shepard." Anderson laid a gentle hand on her armored shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"See you on the other side sir." She grinned at him before turning to her companions. Garrus, he had become a brother to her. From the beginning he stood beside her, never once questioning her. He had picked her up and dusted her off when she had been her lowest just as she had. Shepard and Vakarian, forever bound.

Her eyes went to the Asari that stood beside him. Liara T'Soni. Just the sight of her caused her gut to tighten. There wasn't a second that Alarice didn't want the Asari. Not a second that she hasn't loved her. Liara smiled at her reassuringly, her love shining through her eyes.

"We're behind you Shepard." Garrus's mandibles flared in the Turian equivalent of a smile.

"You're buying the first round Vakarian." Alarice joked before turning back to the battle. She turned on her cloak and speed onto the field, here eyes glued on the goal.

They had made it three quarters of the way when it happened. A Mako had been flipped, almost landing on them. The flames and the force had wounded them. Liara pushed up and hissed. Her arm was definitely broke, along with a few ribs. Gritting her teeth, she rose to her knees just as Alarice launched herself over the Mako. She rushed over and helped the Asari to get behind cover.

"Normandy!" Alarice yelled over the comms. "Do you copy? I need an evac. RIGHT NOW!"

Liara tried to protest but one look from the Commander stopped her. Alarice was determined to get her help and Liara knew there was no arguing. She could hear Joker over the comms before the Normandy swung into view. It hovered near by, the bay doors opening. The three of them rushed over, keeping their heads low.

"Here, take her…" Alarice ordered Garrus and Liara's stomach dropped. She wasn't coming with them.

"Alarice…" Liara begged, tears welling up.

"You gotta get out of here." Shepard explained, motioning to her wounds.

"I'm all right. Shepard…"

Alarice frowned, "Don't argue with me Liara."

Liara shook her head. "You're not leaving me behind. You promised."

That had been below the belt, Liara knew it. Alarice was a woman of her word, never reneging on a promise. Alarice looked back at the battle before closing her eyes, shaking her head.

Alarice turned back toward her, stepping forward and cupping her cheek. "No matter what happens, you mean everything to me Liara. You always will."

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she leaned into the touch. "Alarice I…"

She let go, turning back to the battle and taking out her pistol.

"I am yours!" Liara called out, causing the human to turn back and smile at her.

The smile faded as Alarice remembered the battle. Her face turned furious as she spotted Harbinger. "Go!"

Garrus helped her limp inside as the door closed. Joker called out for everyone to hold on as they took off, leaving the battle behind. She wanted to go to a window, to watch the woman she loved fight for their freedom but Garrus wouldn't let her. James came forward, a bloody bandage across his face, and took her from the Turian. Together they went to the med-bay where Chakwas began to fix their wounds.

After some quick x-rays it was found that she needed surgery. The blast had caused internal bleeding, some of her organs suffering damage. Chakwas reassured her as she was put under, promising to wake her up as soon the surgery was over.

* * *

It had been a week since they crash landed on the foreign planet. They had out run the red beam but at the cost of the Normandy's engines. Edi and Joker had pulled every last ounce of power out of the ship but at a cost. The core had leaked into the engine compartment, costing Donnelly, Daniels, and Adams their lives. Allers had been severely injured and no one knew if she would ever wake up. They didn't have any working shuttles and communication was out. Liara tried everyday and often, all in hopes to hear something about Shepard.

"Glyph," Liara called out as she entered her room.

"Yes Shadow Broker?" The drone asked as it flew into view.

"Has there been any reply to our hails?"

"No Shadow Broker." The drone flew across the room, "None of our agents have made contact either. All channels are nothing but static."

Liara sighed, fighting back the panic and depression that tightened her heart. She limped over to her chair and sat down, putting her face in her hands. "Thank you Glyph, return to standby mode."

"As you wish Shadow Broker." The drone flew back to its mount, setting down and going dark.

* * *

Another week had passed with no answer from the outside. A party had been formed, tasked with exploring the world they had landed on. Slowly they circled around the Normandy, traveling further every day. Chakwas had finally cleared her for full duty, allowing her to join Kaidan, James, and Garrus on the circuit.

"I found more fruit that Tali and I could eat." Garrus called out, taking the pack off his back to fill with the food.

"We were fortunate to land here." Kaidan walked over to help. "There's both Levo and Dextro based food."

"That there is." A voice called out, causing the group to look up. They were surrounded on all sides by people in armor with various guns. The one that talked stood at the edge with his arms crossed. His visor was down but his mouth could be seen. He frowned at them. "And you're taking what belongs to us."

"Who are you?" Kaidan asked, his hand resting on the pistol that sat on his hip.

"Doesn't matter." The man walked closer, pulling his helmet off. "What matters is who are you and why are you here?"

Kaidan frowned and glanced at them, looking for a signal. Liara nodded and stepped forward. "My name is Liara T'Soni, we crash landed here two weeks ago. Our ship is five clicks east."

The man looked over his shoulder, nodding at his men. Five broke off, disappearing into the dense under brush. "If you're telling the truth you have nothing to fear. Take us to your ship."

"Not until you tell us who you are." James called out.

The man frowned at him. "The name's Hunter. I'm second in command for our group. I can't tell you more, not until I talk to the Commander."

"Nice to meet you Hunter." Kaidan tried to smile at him and introduced the remainder of the group.

Hunter waved to the rest of his group and they broke off into the woods. "They will follow unseen." He explained. "Lead the way."

It took but a few hours to return to the Normandy. Tali and Samantha were waiting outside under make shift tents. They waved at them until they spotted Hunter following close behind. The man stopped at the edge of the clearing and frowned. "You have a Quarian in your party?"

Garrus's mandibles flared and her growled low, body tightening in warning. "Is there a problem?"

Hunter shook his head, "I just… reports say that their extinct."

Liara frowned as Tali joined them and more introductions were made. She had so many questions but decided to wait until they could meet Hunter's Commander. The door opened and Joker hobbled out with Edi's assistance.

"Synthetic!" Hunter called out, pushing Tali out of the way and pulling a pistol out. There was a bunch of commotion as Kaidan and Garrus tackled him, wrestling for the pistol. Their silent shadows rushed from the brush and circled them, knocking everyone to their knees and placing weapons to their head. Hunter broke free just as Kaidan and Garrus were pulled off and forced to the ground. Edi hid behind some crates as Joker did his best to shield her.

"Get the synthetic!" Hunter ordered over everyone shouting.

"Stop!" Joker yelled back, glaring at the advancing men. "Don't you touch her!"

"Shoot him!" Hunter ordered again, causing everyone to start fighting again. Chaos ensued as the crew fought their captors. Years of fighting Reaper forces has fine tuned their abilities. They moved to cover Joker and Edi, determined to protect their crew mates. A few of their men fell but they still proved to be difficult.

"STAND DOWN!" A voice called out, causing the men to stop in their tracks. The Normandy crew still remained on alert as the female figure walked into the clearing. She was followed by five men, all with a red stripe on their right arm. The woman also bore the stripe but it had SR2 on it's breast plate. She wore a full helmet, complete with the breather mask. There was a scar on the helmet that started about the forehead, went down the left side, and stopped at the chin. It had scratched the visor and obviously degraded the integrity of the helmet and yet she was wearing it.

"Lieutenant Daryl what is going on here?" She commanded, her visor watching them.

"We found them in the west orchid Sir." Hunter answered, circling over to her. "They said they crash landed so I thought to investigate and offer aid. But when I arrived I noted the ship, a Quarian, and then a synthetic. Something is wrong here Commander."

"Of course something is wrong here." She growled. "Go back to the base, prepare rooms for our guests."

"But the synthetic…"

The woman growled again and turned her gaze to him. "I gave you an order soldier, obey it!"

Hunter nodded, called to his men, and started his way home. The Normandy crew remained alert as the woman and her guards were still present.

"You can relax, no harm will come to you or your sytnthetic."

"Her name is Edi!" Joker called out, causing the Commander to nod.

"My apologies Joker."

Everyone frowned and watch the woman walked closer.

"How do you know his name?" Kaidan asked.

"Same way I know you're Kaidan." The woman sighed. "Though I thought you all dead."

"Who are you?" Liara asked, stepping forward.

"Don't recognize my voice?" She chuckled. "Guess the helmet does distort it."

The woman grabbed the sides of her helmet and released the latches. It lifted up to reveal a face any of them would know even when they grow old. There was a few more scars but there was no mistaking it. Liara let out a sob and lowered her pistol.

"Shepard? But… how?"

Shepard nodded. "Same thing I was wonder. I guess we need to sit down and talk."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This is mostly back story, explaining the new reality that the crew has found themselves in. It's kinda short but I hope you guys like it.

-brittsis

* * *

They gathered around the conference table with Shepard at the head. She stood silently, her hands flat on the table and eyes narrowed in thought, while Liara told their story. She had started from the beginning, from Eden Prime, when the beacon had been found and used. Liara had told every detail, except for the love between her and Alarice. When she had finished, this Shepard could only shake her head and turn from them. Her hands rubbed the black stubble on her head as she groaned.

Liara looked at her crew mates as they fidgeted in the silence. They had revealed their secrets and now they wanted answers. How was Shepard here on this planet when they left her on Earth? How was she alive and well when last reports stated that she had just barely made it to the Citadel?

"It had all been a lie." Shepard began. "Saren had been played like a fool. And in turn we had been blind."

"What's going on here?" Kaidan demanded, his fist landing forcefully on the table.

"Wish the fuck I knew." Shepard growled and turned back to them. "In my reality you're all dead. Killed years ago by those fucking synthetics. God damn machines."

Everyone in the room froze. Their Shepard had never cursed. She had gone out of her way to make up other words to express her anger. When asked she explained that Hannah Shepard had been very strict and had washed her mouth out several times. Under her mother's fury, Shepard had cleaned her vocabulary. To hear those words come out of that mouth was a shock in itself.

Shepard leaned against the table again, her hands tightened in fists. She glared at the helmet that sat in front of her, eyes intent on the scar that marred the thing. "I would give my left arm to fight the Reapers. Maybe my friends would be alive."

"What happened to you?" Liara asked, fighting the urge to reach out, to offer comfort.

"It started with the beacon, just like you. Actually, no…" Shepard shook her head. "It started long before that. When the god dammed Geth rebelled against their creators and push the Quarian's from their home world."

"Watch your mouth." Tali warned. "The Geth are our friends."

Shepard let out a laugh. "Geth? Friends?" She looked up, eyes haunted. "In my reality they've slaughtered everyone in sight. Men, women, children! The one's they leave alive are forced into slavery. Forced to serve the ones that butchered their families. So excuse my fucking language but curses on your kind for ever giving life to those vile machines."

Silence reigned again while Tali and Shepard stared at each other. It wasn't until Tali backed down that Shepard explained. Saren had attacked Eden Prime, she had activated the beacon and experienced it's hold. The chase had begun and events matched right up to Virmire. "I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, Kaidan had the bomb. It was prepped and ready to blow, but if he couldn't hold them back the Geth could easily deactivate it. On the other Ashley was pinned down with some of Kirrahe's men. I couldn't make the choice, I couldn't decide who was to live and who was to die. Then Kaidan decided for me."

Shepard stopped speaking for a second, eyes back on the helmet before her. "He broke the control panel. Made it so that no one could alter the sequence. Then Ashley reported that Saren was at her position and the decision was taken from me."

"Wait… are you saying that Ashley is alive?" Kaidan interrupted, eyes wide.

Shepard allowed the corner of her mouth to pull up in a grin, for just a second. "Captain Ashley Williams is very much alive and in command of an out post on Virmire. She considered it spitting on fate."

Shepard sighed. "After Virmire spirit's were down but we still had a purpose."

She explained how they had followed Saren to Ilos, but there hadn't been a VI waiting for her. There had been no answers and no conduit. They caught up with the Turian in the middle of the ruins with a battalion of Geth backing him up. Battle had ensued. Three hundred Geth against the six of them. They had been running low on ammo when Wrex let out a battle cry.

"He threw down his gun, looked right at me, roared, and charged right through them." Shepard couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the scene of the Krogan knocking the machines aside. "He lasted almost an hour. His biotics were everywhere and he kept knocking them down. Then Saren intervened. The bastard put him in stasis, walked right up to him, and put a bullet through his brain. I knew I had no choice then. I grabbed Wrex's assault rifle and charged in."

It had taken every trick in her books, pushed her to her limits, and the scar that trailed from just below her right ear to her nose, but she killed Saren. Half of the Geth were beaten and their moral had broken.

"They retreated back to their ships and we had won." Shepard shook her head. "Or so we thought."

Shepard scratched at the scar on her face. Remembering had caused the thing to itch, a reminder of the ones she lost. She could still see Wrex's face when he died. The surprise that had flitted through his eyes. She had never told anyone but she could have sworn that fear had been there as well. In the end, the old Krogan hadn't wanted to die.

"The council rewarded our efforts. Ashley was given the chances denied to her, because of her history. Tali was given a letter to take back to her people, an invitation to come back to the Citadel. Garrus was promoted in C-sec and whispers said a possible Spectre candidacy. Liara's theories on the Protheans were being recognized. And human's were granted a council position. We thought it was over. We thought we were safe. Oh how wrong we were…"

Shepard shook her head and straightened. Eyes went to each of the crew, watching their reactions. She hadn't gotten to the worse of it and she could already see the anguish on their faces.

"It was a couple weeks later that the truth finally came to us." Shepard began again. "I was on assignment, searching for Geth out posts. We were circling a planet when the Normandy was attacked. But it wasn't the Collectors. The Geth had been lying in wait and had set charges. Holes were being blasted through our haul and I could only watch as my crew was being pulled into space. Joker tried to save us. He refused to give up, but in the end it was useless. The Geth had caught us with out pants down and they were taking full advantage."

She explained how half the crew had been lost, the rest jettisoned into space where they could only hope the Alliance would find them in time. Shepard had gotten Joker on a life boat, put the Normandy on a collision coarse with one of the Geth dreadnaughts, and grabbed a ride on the Mako. It had taken the Alliance three weeks to find her in the snow, mostly dead from starvation and dehydration. It had taken her another two years of rehab and psych evaluations to get back in shape.

"When I was finally declared fit for duty again the disappearances started. Colonies on the fringe were going dark and the Council was refusing to help. The Alliance was trying but they just didn't have the reaction time. When word had finally reached them, it had been too late to save the Colonists." Shepard growled. "That's when Cerberus contacted me. I had no choice but to accept their terms."

She had joined the group and took Command of the SR2. With the Illusive Man's funds and resources she had managed to save a couple of colonies. They pushed the Geth back but there was only one way to end it forever. She would have to travel to the veil and destroy the Geth once in for all.

"To keep their eye on me, the Council sent Garrus. He'd been charged with making sure I didn't cross the line, like Saren had. The Illusive Man provided some of his own crew and I picked a few friends and a few enemies." Shepard turned her helmet around, showing them the scar that ran down it's side. "This was caused by one of my crewmates. One I should've known better then to trust. But he had tricked me, made me think he was against his kin and wanted the fighting to end."

Shepard explained how they'd been exploring an old Quarian settlement when they encountered Legion. The Geth unit had saved her, killing his own kind and gaining the Normandy crew's trust. It wasn't until a week later, deep in enemy territory that they discovered his true purpose. Along the way, they had gather resources, upgrading the Normandy into more than just a ship. She became the best fighting craft in the Alliance fleet and, under Joker's control, she could out maneuver anyone. When everything could be done, a deal had been made with the Quarian fleet. They would pierce the veil and destroy the Geth, reclaiming the Quarian home world. With the Normandy and the Quarian's the Geth didn't stand a chance.

Fighting had begun and they were winning. Then the Normandy started acting weird. It started resisting Joker and the weapons were refusing to respond. Shepard had gone to EDI's core to find the problem when she found Legion. He had been mid hack when she walked in and attacked. They fought, resulting in the scarred helmet and Legion's death. But by then it was too late. The Geth had unshackled the AI and corrupted her. EDI was now on the Geth's side.

"She started attacking Quarian ships. In the confusion the Geth regained lost ground and everything was going to hell. The Quarian's branded us traitors and fired on us, but EDI was unstoppable. She vented the ship, killing most on board. Some had been spared because, like me, they'd been wearing their hard suits." Shepard turned her gaze on Edi and sneered, the memory still to fresh in her mind.

She continued her story, explaining how she went to the shuttle bay. Her and the few survivors abandoned ship and called a retreat. The Quarians didn't listen though, insisting on seeing it through to the end. Shepard admitted defeat and left the system. The only survivors had been her, Grunt, and Kasumi. Everyone else had been lost.

"That was the last we heard of the Quarian people." Shepard explained. "They fought to their last person, driving themselves to extinction. But it was just the beginning. With Edi on their side, the Geth declared war."

"From there they moved system to system, killing everything and corrupting every AI, VI, and computer they came across. I petitioned the Council, asked for their assistance but they insisted on protecting their own worlds. The bastards wouldn't open their eyes and it cost us the war. The Geth won, slowly and systematically. We were forced to retreat, forced to give up our home worlds. We now live on remote planets, hitting them when we can. Now you can see why my men reacted upon seeing your Edi. The only question left is how are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Short chapter is really short. Sorry for that but like Odyssey I have decided not to restrict myself to word counts. I wanted to Thank ObsG and MiizBHavvin for their reviews. I really appreciate them. It makes me eager to continue the story.

On another note, is there anything in particular you guys wanna see? I'm just writing it as it comes to me and/or my room mate. Let me know

-brittsis

* * *

"I have a theory on what happened." Edi spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "The Commander and I spoke of something like this. An alternate universe similar but different than ours. I believe that we jumped the barrier between our universes while trying to out run the catalyst's beam."

"Ca… can we get back?" Tali asked hesitantly.

Edi stood still for several minutes, possibilities running through her head. Everyone watched her waiting for the answer. "I do not believe so. It took pushing the Normandy past her limits, the power of the catalyst, and the mass relays to make the jump.

Liara hung her head, eyes closed to the tears that threatened to fall. She could hear the grief set in around her. They'd never get home. They were stuck here, isolated from everyone they loved. Liara would never see Alarice again, not the woman she loved. The one standing in front of her was a pale imitation, a copy.

"With the exception of Edi, you are all invited to come back to…"

"I'm not going anywhere without her!" Joker bellowed, pushing himself from the table. "She's belongs with us."

Shepard frowned, "Then you can stay here with her. I can't allow an AI on my base."

"We trust her with our live Commander." Kaidan spoke up. "Surely we can come to an understanding."

Shepard shook her head. "I have to think of my people. They've lost everything to synthetics. The reason we are hiding on uncharted planets and barren wastelands are to get away from her kind. I cannot allow her into my camp."

"Then we aren't going." Joker growled.

"You can't stay here. If the Geth were to make a sweep they'd find the Normandy and come for you." Shepard warned. "I cannot risk the safety of my people."

"There has to be a compromise." Traynor spoke up. "What if we…."

"Shadow Broker, we have receive a reply to our hails." Taylor was interrupted as Glyph came flying into the room.

Shepard jumped, pulled her pistol, and had the drone in her sights before Glyph finished talking. Only years of discipline kept her from pulling the trigger. Her eyes narrowed as she growled out. "What did that thing say?"

Liara's eyes snapped open and she rushed from the room, Shepard hot on her heals. Liara paced the elevator as it made it's slow crawl to the lower levels.

"What is going on?" Shepard grabbed her, pinning her to the side of the elevator.

"Before we met you, before we knew what was going on, we were sending regular hails on all channels." Liara managed out, eyes wide at the fury in the other woman's eyes.

"YOU WHAT!" Shepard yelled out.

"We didn't know!" Liara cried out.

"Do you know what you've done?" Shepard was shaking with fury now.

"We didn't know!" Liara repeated, flinching when Shepard yelled in fury and pushed her away.

The doors opened and they both hurried to Liara's quarters. One of the monitors was alive, data flowing through it. What ever had caught their signal was answering in series of codes that Liara didn't recognize. Before she could go to the keyboard Shepard raised her pistol and shot each of the monitors and the central system.

"A bunch of fucking idiots." Shepard cursed and stormed from the room. "We've got company coming T'Soni. I suggest you get your crew and gear up."

* * *

There had been no time for arguing. Shepard gathered their crew and escorted them to her base, Edi in two. She had insisted that the AI dress in armor, hoping that it would lessen the shock her presence would cause. They filed through the underground tunnel and emerged into a large chamber. The Normandy couldn't help but gawk at the city underground. Building had been carved into the rock, providing housing for the hundreds of people that moved about. Shepard had pulled a guard aside and issued some orders before the young girl when running off.

"This is… it's…" Traynor stumbled on her words.

"It's going to burn if we don't win." Shepard growled before beckoning them to followed.

They moved through the streets, Shepard stopping here or there to issue orders. As word spread panic and fear took it's grip. Parents rushed their younger kids inside while the older kids were given weapons. Anyone older than fifteen was armed and sent to the gates, ready to fight the incoming enemy.

"You arm the children?" Liara asked, dismayed by the prospect.

Shepard nodded, not stopping. "Anyone older than fifteen and younger than one hundred is armed. They out number us fifteen to one T'Soni, we need as many fighters as we can get."

"But they're only children."

Shepard stopped, turning to her. "My advisors wanted us to arm anyone older than ten. If their hands can wrap around a pistol they were to be armed and sent onto the field. The smaller the target, the harder they are to hit. Look around you T'Soni. We're at war with things far more resilient and smarter than we are."

Liara hung her head, admitting defeat. Shepard took a couple deep breaths before turning on her heals and continuing. They remained silent until they reached commander center. Soldiers moved around in a hurry, screaming their orders. A single screen was on, a green line circling around. A couple large dots emerged as the line passed them.

"What do we have Lieutenant?" Shepard asked as she stood besides Hunter who was hunched over the machine.

"Looks like two carriers, a couple cruisers, and two dozen fighters." Hunter growled out. "What the hell happened Commander?"

Shepard looked over their shoulder at them before turning back to her second in command. "An unfortune mistake. Did Quinn get out?"

Hunter nodded. "She left ten minutes around. Going to hide on the moon until the bastards pass her then head for the next outpost."

Shepard sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Suit up Lieutenant, we're in for a fight."

"Will you be up there Ma'am?"

Shepard grinned, teeth flashing dangerously. "I'll be in the trees with the sun at my back. Pick off a few bastards before they can skin your ass."

Hunter laughed, "We'll see Commander." He saluted her before pushing through the room toward the armory.

"Tali, you and Edi are staying here." Shepard replied moving toward a locker and unlocking it.

"What! I can fight!" Tali protested, pulling her shotgun out.

"No you can't." Shepard pulled out her rifle, checking it's sights.

"With all due respect Comm…."

Shepard slammed her locker shut and turned to them. Her finger pointed to Tali, "You are the last of your kind. You know those fuckers better than anyone in this room. IF we have any hope to winning this war I need you alive and well for the final push."

Shepard pointed to Edi, growling. "And you're an AI. NONE.. I repeat NONE of my men will trust you at their backs. They will constantly be looking back, waiting for the knife. I can't afford to have them distracted. Do you understand?"

* * *

The Geth arrived in droves, crawling through the vegetation. Liara had never seen so many since the fight for Rannoch. There was new models, ones she had never seen before. She had ran out of clips for her pistol long ago, now relying solely on her biotics. She threw another singularity into a large group and watched the troopers get sucked into the gravity well. With a twist of her hand, she sent a warp and exploded the dark energy. Dozens, hundreds… Liara lost count to the number she had killed since the battle. It felt like Earth all over again.

Liara felt a brush of air and turned in time to watch the Geth hunter drop to the ground, his head gone. She looked up to find Shepard shifting her gaze onto the next target, squeezing her trigger. It was strange to see the woman in the trees. Although an infiltrator, Alarice had been known to move through the enemy's ranks and taking them out while cloaked. This Shepard worked from the high ground, taking down the Geth with her high powered rifle.

Liara was pulled out from her thoughts as they rifle fired again, another Geth dropping beside her. "Watch your back T'Soni!" Shepard yelled out as she glared at her.

Turning back to the battle, Liara spotted several pyros cutting through their ranks and ran over to help. Her and Kaidan got there at the same time, both warping the tanks on the Geth's backs. The pressure was to much and the tanks exploded, taking a couple dozen of the enemy with the chain reactions. Kaidan tossed her his pistol ammo before pulling his assault rifle from his back. They nodded at each other before going to opposite ends of the battle.

The fight had lasted well into the night and onto the next morning. When the final enemy fell and the Geth retreated a call of victory echoed through the field. But the hard part was just beginning. The Geth now knew where they were hiding, they had no choice but to evacuate.


	4. Chapter 4

Evacuation protocols were put into affect as soon as the fighting started. Everyone gathered supplies and began to trek to the hidden shuttles several miles away. Soldiers hurried through the streets, offering aid where needed. Civilians huddled in groups, fear etched on their face, as they waited for the escort troop to return for them. Tali, Garrus, Joker, and EDI had been sent back to the Normandy to restart repairs. Maybe with the spare Geth parts they could get the ship running again.

Liara and Kaidan trailed behind Shepard as she walked through the streets. The pair watched the serious woman soften as she helped her people. She bent to pick up a stuffed animal, rushing it to a crying child that had dropped it.

"Don't want to leave him behind." Shepard smiled at the child as she handed the bear over.

The child shook her head as she gripped the bear tight against her chest. The girl's mother thanked Shepard before ushering the child along. Her smiled disappeared, replaced with a frown when mother and daughter turned a corner. "I promised them that they'd be safe."

"Where will you send them?" Kaidan asked, watching the woman carefully.

"Virmire." Shepard growled out. "It's our longest standing hide out. Something about the atmosphere scrambles Geth scans and keeps the civilians hidden."

"Where will you go?"

Shepard frowned before turning to him. "On the offensive. I'm tired of hiding and waiting for them to find us."

"Is that advisable?" Liara asked, looking around. "It looks like you've lost this fight. Maybe it's best to surrender and negotiate."

Shepard's eyes narrowed, furry flooding her features. "Come with me."

The woman turned and pushed through the crowds. They had to hurry their pace to keep up with the Commander. They left the city and went deep into a cave. The lights were dimmed, casting shadows everywhere. They both tried to ask questions but she ignored them both, pushing deeper into the cave. They turned a sharp corner and Shepard stopped.

"This is why I won't surrender." She stepped aside, allowing the two to pass. Things scurried about in the large space. Turians, Asari, Humans, Krogans… every species moved about, keeping to the shadows. Lights shown from their eyes, circuits emerged from their skin, and the hum of machinery echoed off the walls.

Liara couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was horrible to watch them quiver with fear. One, a human, crawled forward on it's hands and feet, hunched over. It kept it's eyes averted as it reached a dirty hand up to touch her. An arc of electricity jumped, causing her to jump back and send the human scurrying away.

Kaidan stood beside her, hand on his pistol and skin pale with disgust. His eyes darted around, unsure. Shepard stepped forward and knelt, her hand out to an Asari that inched closer. This one was small, a child. Electricity jumped from the contact but Shepard didn't move, accepting the child's hand.

"Sometimes we rescue our taken in time." Shepard whispered. "Most die during the process, those are the lucky ones. The Geth don't want co-existence. They don't want separate races working together. They want us, our bodies."

"What…. What's wrong with them?" Liara asked, afraid to ask.

"They were broken, made primal." Shepard handed the child an energy bar and watched as she ran off, cradling her prize. Others tried to take it from her, but the girl was to small and fast for them. Any softness left Shepard's face, fury taking hold. "Yes we were losing. The only choice was to resort to guerilla warfare and hide on remote planets. But that's changed now."

"What changed?"

"You guys and your ship."

The colony was evacuated, supplies were left for the creatures in the cave, and Shepard returned to the Normandy with her N7 team and Hunter. They immediately started work on the engine, slowly bringing life to the downed ship. The days melded together as they worked endlessly. It was on the fifth day that Shepard emerged from one of the crawl spaces and went to the center console. She tapped a few keys then nodded at Tali to do the same.

"Edi, instruct Joker to start powering the engines." She called out.

"Commander, my sensors indicate that there's a forty-three percent chance that the core will…"

Shepard growled. "Don't question me. Just follow my orders!"

"Yes Commander."

Shepard mumbled curses under to breath before crawling back into the crawl space. The core started to hum as it was slowly being brought to life. Light began to illuminate the compartment and Shepard watched the core wearingly.

"Commander, sensors indicate imminent melt down."

Shepard cursed and hurried through the space, heading for the coolant system. She worked furiously, fingers getting singed with the live wires.

"Commander?"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and taped two wires together.

"Ten seconds to melt down." Edi called out.

Shepard ignored her as she began to count down, working faster. She bit the rubber insulation off another wire and waited, counting under her breath. Just as Edi said one second, Shepard touched the two wires and the coolant system flared to life. The core stabilized and she could hear the thrusters come to life. Alarice grinned, her plan just might work.

They took another day to gather supplies and run tests. The Normandy was space worthy. She'd survive a few relay jumps but needed serious repairs and Alarice knew just the place to get it. The Alliance had lost all of it's dry docks and manufacturers early on. The Geth knew where to hit first to cripple the nation. But she knew of one place they could get the repairs they needed.

Alarice had brought Hunter and one other soldier with her, sending the rest to Virmire with the civilians. The Lieutenant had been in her crew since the beginning of the war. He was a tank on the battle field, refusing to give up. The other soldier was an N7 demolisher named Leyna. She could make anything explode and was an excellent hacker. Hunter stood at her left, Leyna at her right, as she regarded the Normandy crew.

Alarice had to reminder herself that they weren't her friends. That they came from a different place and belonged to a different Shepard. In today's world, trust was hard to come by and Alarice wasn't sure how to approach her. This place as a closely guarded secret, known by only the highest of officers. But they had no choice.

"We're going to Hagalaz." Shepard announced, taking in everyone's reactions. "The Shadow Broker's ship is still active and an ally runs it now. He'll help get the Normandy to fighting shape."

"Who is your Shadow Broker?" Liara asked.

"I am not at liberty to say." Shepard answered, holding up a hand to stop the protests. "I am already breaking several protocols bringing you guys there. The ship's existence is a closely guarded secret, our ace in the hole. You'll learn soon enough, I'm just asking for some patience."

"I don't like going in blind Commander." Kaidan replied, pushing away from the table. "But I will follow your lead."

Shepard nodded. "Then get to your stations and lets get off this planet before the Geth show up."

"Our opportunity has passed Shepard." Edi called out, stepping forward. "Scanners show several Geth signatures entering orbit."

Alarice cursed, "We can't fight them. They'll tear us apart. Joker get us out of here."

"Yes Ma'am."

"One more thing Commander." Edi pulled her attention back to her. "Your Normandy just entered the system, guns ready."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Okay I'm writing this one as it comes to me. I'm still juggling the details. So updates are going to be sporadic at best. Fair warning.

-brittsis

* * *

Alarice cursed as she rushed through the ship. She ran around the checkpoint and hurried to the galaxy map. She started plotting a course while issuing orders. "I want everyman to battle stations. EDI, shut the fuck down. Every system on manual, even the fucking life support."

"Commander?" The synthetic questioned over the ship com.

"You heard me, SHUT DOWN!" The soldier growled out. She wasn't questioned again and systems turned over. The command center filled with curses as rusty shipmen were suddenly required to take over. For a brief second the Normandy stood still, everything going dark.

"Orders Commander?" Joker asked from the helm.

"Start heading for the relay, your first coordinates are heading your way." Alarice replied.

"But what about…"

"SILENCE. She could be listening."

"Correct Commander." EDI's voice filled the ship once again.

Alarice growled and shut navigation down. She was to late. "Hello EDI, I see the Normandy is still in tip top shape."

"Commander, scans indicate that you have commandeered a vessel not in any logs."

"I found me a new toy and I don't plan on sharing." Alarice spat out.

"It is unwise to resist Commander. Your systems are failing and you are out numbered." The voice replied evenly. "Surrender Commander. We promise that the transition will be painless."

"Fuck off!"

Silence was her answer but Shepard didn't relax. She'd been fighting the synthetics to long to believe a simple quip would win against them. Instead, she used to pause to move to the helm and take the co-pilot seat. "The relay Flight Lieutenant, now."

"Shepard-Commander." A geth voice echoed through the ship.

"In case you weren't listening I said Fuck off!" Alarice growled out.

The ship moved closer to their goal and for a brief second it looked like they'd get through free. Then their counterpart moved, blocking their exit.

"Shepard-Commander, consensus has decided to extend one last offer. If you and your crew surrenders and assists the Geth in locating the organics you will be allowed to keep your minds. Conversion will not be attempted on your platforms."

Joker glance over to find a look of pure hatred contort his new Commander's features. Her fists slammed against the consoles as a long string of curses passed her lips. He could only watch as she uttered words that would make Jack blush.

"You can take your mother fucking consensus and fuck yourselves and your creators to hell and back. THIS PLATFORM will shove my foot so far up your fucking ass, your grandchildren will taste it and fucking thank me for it." Eyes a fire with anger turned on Joker as she cut all communications. "I swear to fuck if you don't get us through that relay in two seconds I will shoot your brains out!"

"Yes Commander!" Joker barked out and steered the ship around.

"Weapons at full charge. Don't fire until I say so!" Alarice ordered as the Geth opened fire.

Joker cursed under his breath as his fingers flew across the controls. They took more hits but the ship wasn't in her best shape. Alarms began to sound as he turned her around and headed right for the relay and their counterpart.

"Collision in twenty seconds!" One of the ensigns behind him called out.

"Enemy is charging thanix cannons. Target locked."

"Shields down to fifty percent."

Alarice pulled up the interface and watched the progress.

"Ten seconds!"

"20 percent!"

"Wait…" She leaned forward.

"Cannons at 100 percent Commander! Ready to fire."

"I said wait!"

"Five seconds, Enemy firing."

"Commander?" Joker asked beside her, fingers hovering over the display.

"Three seconds."

The ship shook as it took a direct hit from the thanix cannons. "Shields down to five percent and falling!"

Alarice ignored them as she took over weapons controls. Her finger hovered over the final command one more second before firing. The other Normandy pulled away, avoiding the attack but clearing up the relay.

"Go!" She ordered just as the relay took hold and pulled them through.

Once they cleared the relay, Shepard hurried back to the galaxy map and pulled navigation back up. "EDI, you can come online again."

"Yes Commander." The synthetic replied as her body became animate again.

"Why we come here Commander?" Joker asked as he looked out the view windows. The coordinates had taken them home, back to the Sol system. But it wasn't home, it was so much worse. Thousands of ships floated around them. They'd been torn apart in what appeared a latch ditch effort to reach the relay. So many blown to pieces condemning everyone aboard to certain death. "What…"

Alarice sighed and rubbed her head. "We tried to retreat. The Geth fleet was just too much. But we were too late. A second wave came through the relay and tore our efforts to pieces. This…" She paused for a moment, leaning against the railing. "This is a graveyard now, no place for the living."

"Then why come here? Why not go right for our destination?"

"When it became evident that we were loosing the war. That slowly the Geth was taking us out one colony at a time, we started to take efforts to slow them down." Alarice explained, sending him two more coordinates. "Rule one; All FTL jumps were to be calculated manually and at random. Rule two; Never go straight to another colony or civilization. Hit a dead zone first. Rule three; Have at least three jumps before reaching your destination. And rule four…"

Joker turned him chair, watching her down the isle. "What was rule four?"

"If you couldn't escape, you fought to the end. Erase all navigation, overload your drive core, and drive right into the biggest and closest enemy you could find." Alarice paused, remembering the lost. Some had been heroes, others had just died horrible senseless deaths. "You have your heading Flight Lieutenant, lets get this bird fixed."

* * *

They limped into the docking area, just barely making it. Liara had held her breath the entire journey, waiting for the alarms to sound for evacuation. Her Shepard had drilled them over and over, often doing tests in the middle of the night. Liara knew her duties like the back of her hand and could perform them blind folded. Yet she still couldn't stomach the thought of the ship breaking apart around them and having to leave by the escape pods. So it wasn't until they were safely docked they she allowed herself to relax.

Now only essential crew would remain aboard as repairs would begin. They would remain docked for two months, forced to wait while maintenance did their work. Everyone waited in the cargo bay, gear packed away. Shepard had decided to use the down time to assess and train everyone. This was no vacation.

Alarice stood at the front of the group, bag slung over her shoulder. Lieutenant Hunter stood beside her, grin spreading his lips. He had muttered something about hot showers and a soft bed as he pushed his way to the front of the group. Leyna stood at attention on her other side, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

The doors opened and the group moved forward. They were greeted by men in Cerberus uniform and directed to sleeping quarters. The Normandy crew had tensed upon seeing the insignia, instantly on guard. But these men were human, no Reaper modifications evident. They smiled at them and spoke slowly, offering a kind word and warm food.

"Shepard!" Liara called out, pushing forward.

Alarice turned around and raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"They're Cerberus!"

"Yes I can see their uniforms. Anything else you wanted to point out?"

Liara was took a step back, hurt slightly by the tone. For a short second she had forgotten. This woman wasn't the kind human that never rebuked her crew. All questions had been welcomed and her ear was always open. This woman didn't allow even the slightest give. If she gave an order, you performed it. "But.. They…"

"I think the Doctor is referring to their own encounters with Cerberus Commander." Leyna came to her rescue, drawing Shepard's attention. "No disrespect ma'am."

Shepard grunted and waved one of the Cerberus men over. "Explain to our guests about Cerberus."

"Ma'am" The soldier snapped into attention and saluted her. "Cerberus is the last vanguard ma'am. We guard the gates of our final hope. Not just humanity's but everyone's hope. Made of the select, we pledge to fight to our last breath and take down as many synthetics as possible. Ma'am."

Shepard nodded and waved him away. "Any further questions?"

Liara shook her head.

"Good." Alarice raised her gaze and addressed everyone. "Find your bunks and unpack. Mess is at eighteen hundred. Ground team, meet me in the mess hall at seventeen hundred sharp. Any questions?"

"No ma'am." The crew answered.

"Dismissed." Alarice spun back around and hurried back down the hall.

* * *

"We need to find a way home." Tali spoke softly as everyone gathered around. They arrived early, deciding to have a get together of their own.

"I have gone over the data Miss Zorah." EDI spoke up from her place beside the table. "Replication of the jump is inconclusive and unreliable."

"In other words were stuck." James grunted. "Lola just isn't Lola and this place is…"

"Dead." Garrus answered for him. "They keep fighting but you can sense it everywhere you go. Death isn't far away and they've lost."

"So what are our choices then?" Kaidan asked, leaning onto the table.

"We only have one choice until EDI can figure the data out." Joker grunted, massaging his legs. "We fight, we stay alive."

"I'm happy to hear that." Shepard walked in with Hunter right behind her, causing everyone to turn to look at her. "I wouldn't want to have to lock you up and commandeer your ship."

"I won't let you do it!" Joker threatened.

"Oh really? You guys seem to forget something." She walked over and pulled a chair out, straddling it. Hunter stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest. "I do what ever the fuck I want because I won't lose. Too many people depend on me. If you can't accept that, Hunter will escort you to the brig. Any questions?"

She paused, looking at each of them in unison. They all kept their eyes averted, refusing to make eye contact. Alarice grinned, knowing that she had won for now. "It's time we got things straight, rules written, and line drawn. I am in charge, everyone listens to me. When I say jump, you just do it. Don't even ask me how high. Hunter is my second in command. If he gives you an order assume it came from me. Any questions?"

"And if we don't accept? If we take the Normandy and leave?" Kaidan asked, stepping forward.

Alarice pulled her sidearm from her holster and examined it. "Then I will shoot every one of you and take the ship as my own. You're either my ally or my enemy Alenko. Make your choice now."

Kaidan frowned as everyone froze in place. He glanced at each of his teammates, considering their options. It as the entire team against the two of them. Normally he'd like those odds but he'd seen their Shepard go against worse and live and this woman definitely wouldn't think twice about shooting them. They'd be lucky if half of them make it out alive. "We're your allies Commander."

"Good boy. I'd hate to get the mess hall dirty right before dinner." Alarice put her pistol away. "Rule two, turn in all communication devices, omnitools, VI's, or computers of any kind. They will be replaced with safe devices."

She gave them a few minutes to obey, signaling Hunter forward. He pulled a hammer from his belt and proceeded to smash them all to pieces. There was no protest but Alarice had seen them all flinch as they watched the process. "Now, are any of your crew pregnant or a chance of being pregnant?"

They all gapped at her, Vega choking on his drink. Liara cleared her throat. "Why would that matter?"

"You're forgetting rule number one but I'll let it slide." Alarice growled. "If you haven't noticed, organics as a whole are becoming extinct. Children are our most valuable asset right now. No one caring a child will be sent to the front lines. Now I will ask again.."

"No need Commander." Kaidan interrupted. "To my belief no one is pregnant."

Shepard nodded. "All relationships are to be reported. You can send the data to Hunter later, I don't need it now. Your assessment will start in the morning at oh four hundred. Any questions?"

When she received no answer, she nodded and stood. "If you have any questions, bring them forward to Hunter. I will have the standard play book sent to each of your quarters. Read it, memorize it, destroy it. Every letter of it is classified and if it fell into enemy hands…."

Shepard was interrupted by a chorus of voices as a group entered the mess hall. Fifty or so small voices chanted for ice cream as they were ushered inside by three Asari. There was an assortment of children in the group. Turian, Asari, Human, and even a Krogan stood in a line, hands linked together. They all froze upon seeing their group, hushing down as the Commander turned around.

"Commander I'm sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here." One of the Asari spoke up as she began to usher the children back out.

Alarice handed her weapon to Hunter while a smile slowly surfaced. She shook her head and waved them back in. "No no, it's alright. We all want a little ice cream now and then."

"Papa?" A voice asked from the back. There was some movement as a form forced its way through the group. A young Asari emerged, a smile on her face. "PAPA!" The girl yelled in excitement and ran forward.

Alarice took a hurried steps forward and met the girl halfway, scooping her up and giving her a big hug. A young human boy also pushed to the front, a wide grin on his face. Alarice noticed and knelt down, waving him forward. "What no hug for your Aunt?"

He ran forward and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Did you see mom?"

Alarice shook her head. "No, but I'm going to as soon as my ship is fixed."

Alarice pulled him into her arms as well and turned back to the crew. "I want you two to meet some people. These guys are my new crew, they are going to help me beat up the bad guys. Can you wave hi?"

The boy grinned and waved his hand as the girl buried her face in Alarice's neck and waved her small hand. "Crew these two children are the most important people in my life. This little bastard is Ashley's son, Kaidan Williams. And this shy little girl is my daughter, Callias Shepard-T'Soni."


End file.
